


The Echo of my Heart

by Teriana



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana





	The Echo of my Heart

**Gelir Oronnad, Miz Uzbad!**

**I treasure your dear words in my heart**

_"When two agree in their desire, one sparkle will set them both on fire. We have two hearts but one dream, miz dornessi. The dream that implicates being together, walking the path of life hand in hand, facing our future eye to eye, seeing the world the same way, and the most important thing is never to part, because there is an immortal love in our hearts that gifted us eternity._

_Until then the blood runs in my veins, until then the life dwells and smolders in this body, until then I hold my breath – my love to you will burn in my heart. I swear to love you, miz dornessi till the end of my days. Truly, deeply, faithfully.”_

**I swear**

_To love you the same deeply, truly, faithfully till the end of my days too. My love to you will never exhaust and will never fade away even with death._

__

The Echo of my Heart

Our love is precious treasure, a heaven's gift

Received and cherished and perceived.

Through time and space it spread its wings

And distances with hindrances it wins.         

It's true and pure, its light divine

It etched forever in the heart of mine

It thumps and burns and forces my life to run

My dear Thorin, Nin muin naug aran

Wherever I will go, whatever I will do

We always be together, my heart beats just for you,

The Rose of Erebor, I’m yours, eternal part

We burn in one true rhythm

 The Echo of my Heart

 


End file.
